


Lila's confession

by MaxHawk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Because who doesn't like bashing on lila, F/M, Gabriel is Gabriel, Lila Rossi Bashing, My First Fanfic, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, So don't be mean pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxHawk/pseuds/MaxHawk
Summary: Gabriel tells Adrien that Lila is going to confess to him tomorrow and that he has to say yes. Only problem Adrien's already dating someone.How will Adrien get out of this sticky situation?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Lila's confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> So I've been in this fandom since April and read too many fics to count. I think of a lot of ideas and thought I would be fun to write my own. I chose this idea because it is one of my favourites that i can reasonably write since all my other ideas would probably be fifty chapter fics that i don't have time to write. This should be a two shot that might have a few more, depends on how i feel.
> 
> Please keep in mind this is my first time writing anything that isn't for school, so please try to be nice and leave any constructive criticism in the comments.

**Lila’s Confession**

Adrien smiled at his sleepy girlfriend in his arms, he and Marinette had been out for a few hours walking around Paris so that she could get inspiration and sketch some new designs for her online store she was trying to setup. As much as he had fun it was really killing him on the inside, he was an affectionate person and not being able to even hold his girlfriend’s hand really ticked him, of course he knew it was important they kept their relationship hidden from the public, not only would she have to deal with the wrath of his fangirls she would have to deal with his father which he didn’t want her to go through. So, they acted like best friends just enjoying in each other’s company. Of course, the walking had gotten tiring and she started drooping so, here he was holding her bridal style making his way towards the bakery.

Once he got there he knocked once and after a few moments Tom opened the door.

“Hey there son.” he looked down at barley conscious Marinette “Looks like you had an eventful day.”

He shot Tom a grin “Sure did, hey um would you mind taking Marinette to bed I’d love to but I’m pretty sure my father isn’t far off from calling a search team.”

Tom snorted and held his arms out, Adrien handed Marinette over to the large man. “Alright then son have a good night.”

“Good night Tom.” He replied. Adrien walked back to the mansion with a lovesick grin on his face.

\--

Adrien walked through the gates of the mansion preparing himself for the berating he was about to get. The doors opened to reveal Nathalie in the lobby, her face as stoic as ever.

“Adrien, you are extremely late!” she scolded

“Sorry Nathalie I- “Nathalie put her hand up to silence him

“Your father wants to speak to you; you can explain it to him.”

He sighed and bowed his head “Ok.”

Nathalie opened the doors to his father’s office.

“Good evening father.” Adrien greeted.

“Adrien what is the meaning of this tardiness, I thought I raised you better. You we supposed to be home two hours ago.”

Adrien sighed “I know father I lost track of time, I also wanted to walk my friend home, so I took longer than I expected.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow “A female friend I assume.”

Adrien gulped “Yes, a friend.”

Gabriel was silent for a few moments before leaning back into his chair waving his right hand dismissively “I will let this slide but do not do this in future, however I called this meeting for another reason.”

Adrien nodded “What is that father?”

“As you know you have been modelling with miss Rossi for the past year and a half.”

Adrien swallowed the bile rising to his throat at the mention of _her_ name. “Yes father.”

“Well the press has started to talk, and rumours are arising therefore I have found that it would be beneficial for the two of you to engage in a relationship.”

Adrien clenched his fists.

“So, I have decided that you shall court Miss Rossi for the next several months, then weather you choose to continue is up to you. The requirements of the relationship include reasonable public displays of affection such as kissing or holding hands as to maintain your innocent image for the brand.” Gabriel turned to look at Adrien “Tomorrow morning in the school courtyard I have asked Lila to confess to you in front of the school so that word gets to the media, you will then profess your love to her and then we can start this process, do you understand?”

He had to give his father credit for the romantic idea of confessing love in front of the school, well except the part about Lila, who would of thought that Gabriel Agreste of people would be a romantic. But as soon as that thought passed rage filled him, how dare Gabriel say that he HAD to date someone.

All he could respond was “Yes Father.” He didn’t even bother to hide the venom laced in his voice.

If Gabriel sensed his tone, he didn’t point it out and simply said “You are dismissed.”

When Adrien got to his room, he was seething.

“You okay kid?” Plagg asked

“What do you think?” he spat. As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it “Sorry Plagg I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Plagg looked at him sympathetically “No I get it kitten I’d be pissed if I were you. Why don’t you talk to pigtails or ladybug about it?”

Adrien sighed “If I told Marinette she would probably break into my father’s office and do something that would ruin any chance of her being a designer.” He internally chuckled at the thought of little Marinette squaring up to his father “And I couldn’t tell ladybug because of the whole ‘secret identities thing’”

Plagg looked at him curiously “Do you have a plan?”

Adrien smirked “Oh yeah, and I think it would best come as a surprise.”

Plagg grinned “So what’s your idea?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming: whenever i have the time. Which shouldn't take that long.


End file.
